


Votary - Through Thick and Thin

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1403]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is keeping a secret, a surprise party, from Gibbs, but he can only keep it a secret for so long. Will he be in trouble? Or does he know something no one else does?





	Votary - Through Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/04/2003 for the word [votary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/04/votary).
> 
> votary[ voh-tuh-ree ]  
noun, plural vo·ta·ries. Also vo·ta·rist.  
a person who is bound by solemn religious vows, as a monk or a nun.  
an adherent of a religion or cult; a worshiper of a particular deity or sacred personage.  
a person who is devoted or addicted to some subject or pursuit:  
a votary of jazz.  
a devoted follower or admirer.  
adjective  
consecrated by a vow.  
of or relating to a vow.
> 
> This is for Prompt #5 of the August 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/205016.html) which has a picture similar to the below by rose_malmaison.

“You swear, Abbs?” Tony asked.

Abby nodded, staring Tony in the eyes solemnly. Tony grinned and left Abby’s lab, so that she could return to work. Next stop, Tim who had been called into MTAC for some reason. 

It wasn’t really the kind of thing that needed to be kept secret, but he was trying to keep it strictly to the team. Instead of explaining to Tim right there in MTAC, Tony simply poked his head in and said, “When you’re done there, Tim, we need to discuss something.”

Tim glanced at Tony, wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion. Finally, after staring at Tony for a minute or so, he nodded. Tony winked and close the door. 

Of course, since Gibbs had been in MTAC as well, he took the opportunity to step out and follow Tony down to the bullpen. “What’s going on, DiNozzo?”

“Nothing, boss.” Tony attempted an innocent look despite the look Gibbs was giving him.

“If it’s cleared for McGee to know about it, then it’s safe for me to know about it,” Gibbs growled.

“It’s really not that kind of thing, Gibbs. Don’t worry. It’s under control.”

Gibbs would have liked to stay and interrogate Tony some more, but they did have an active op going on in MTAC that he needed to be present for. “Fine, but you will tell me what’s going on later.”

“As you wish, boss.” Tony waved cheerfully as Gibbs returned to MTAC.

Tony waited until Gibbs left before he started prepping. As the lead votary of Gibbs, he felt that it was his duty to make sure everything was perfect for Gibbs’ surprise party. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise as he’d have to tell Gibbs eventually or Gibbs would be all grumpy when everyone showed up, but it would still serve its purpose of celebrating the boss’ birthday.

Tony made a collage with three pictures: one of Abby and Gibbs, one of Tony and Gibbs, and one of Tim and Gibbs. He titled it, “Through thick and thin.” There was also a card, which he’d already had Abby sign and would get Tim to sign as well.

The card read, “We’re here for you through thick and thin. Happy Birthday, Gibbs!” There were some additional pictures and sayings that the team would pen themselves to personalize it, but that was the greeting in the card. He also had a gift for Gibbs that was just from him that he would give too. 

About the time, he was ready to leave to go set up, McGee finally escaped MTAC briefly. “What did you need, Tony?”

Tony quickly explained what was going on and swore McGee to keep it secret if the boss asked. After he had McGee’s agreement and his signature on the group card, he called out as he left the building, “Figure out your gift. See you there.”

McGee shook his head and returned to MTAC. Gibbs gave him a look, but McGee just shook his head and Gibbs let it drop for now. By the time the MTAC operation wrapped up, Tony had finished decorating Gibbs’ house and returned to the bullpen. 

”Now what’s going on, DiNozzo,” Gibbs demanded as he exited MTAC.

“Not here, Gibbs.”

Gibbs glared at Tony, but followed Tony as he headed for his car. Tony surreptitiously texted Tim, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy to head to Gibbs’ place. Hopefully, they all left right away as Tony had no doubt that Gibbs would arrive first if he left at the same time everyone else did. Tony led Gibbs to a corner of the parking garage that he knew was a blind spot from the cameras that watched the area. 

“Tony?”

Tony reached for Gibbs and pulled him into a kiss. One of the benefits of being the number one devotee of Gibbs was that he could distract Gibbs with his body. Actually, that was the benefit of being Gibbs’ boyfriend, but his position in Gibbs’ life was also the reason that he considered himself Gibbs number one devotee.

Every time Gibbs tried to ask Tony what was going on, Tony distracted him with another kiss. However, they eventually had to stop kissing and actually head over to Gibbs’ place. Tony pulled back and grinned at Gibbs. “So I kind of planned a surprise party for you at your place.”

“Tony. You know I hate surprises.”

“I know. That’s why I’m telling you now.” Tony grinned cheekily. 

Before Gibbs could protest further, Tony quickly ran to his car. As he climbed into the driver's seat, Tony yelled over his shoulder, “See you there.”

Tony saw Gibbs walk to his car as he peeled out of NCIS in hopes of getting to Gibbs’ house first. Even if he didn’t, he knew Gibbs wouldn’t blow the party now. Still he wanted to be there to see Gibbs’ face when he saw what Tony had done. 

It wasn’t much, just the “through thick and thin” banner and a stack of presents and the team. Tony knew it would mean a lot to Gibbs, though. It was a close call, but Tony didn’t quite beat Gibbs. He pulled into Gibbs’ driveway as Gibbs entered through the door of the house.

Tony could hear the shouts of “Happy Birthday!” led by Abby as he walked up behind Gibbs. Gibbs indulged them as they gave him various bourbons and coffee, but Tony knew that Gibbs couldn’t wait for the party to be over, so that he could chew him out. The entire team hung out chatting for hours, but finally the party was wrapping up and most of them were leaving. 

Tony tried to sneak out, but Gibbs gave him a look and he sighed. Resigning himself to whatever Gibbs wanted to yell at him about, Tony loosened the top couple buttons on his shirt revealing a tantalizing touch of skin. After the last person left, Gibbs closed and locked the door before turning to Tony. 

“You didn’t think you were going to get away with throwing me a surprise party without any punishment, did you?”

Tony looked a little guilty as he murmured back, “No.”

“Upstairs.”

Tony nodded and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. As far as most people knew Gibbs still slept in the living room, but the truth was when Tony was over they generally made use of the master bedroom. It was the only bed with a sturdy enough frame to support the ties and other toys they preferred to use. 

Tony knew Gibbs wasn’t really angry and he was secretly looking forward to whatever punishment he decided to impart. After all, he knew whatever Gibbs told him to do would make sure that Gibbs got the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
